1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic electroluminescent display and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various flat panel displays have been recently developed. The flat panel displays have less weight and volumes than cathode ray tubes. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic electroluminescent displays.
The organic electroluminescent displays render an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light according to recombination of electrons and holes. Such organic electroluminescent displays have excellent color reproducibility, thin profiles, etc., and thus are widely used not only for televisions and mobile phones, but also for personal digital assistants (PDAs), MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players, and digital cameras.
Organic electroluminescent displays consume power and display with a brightness which is related to direct current (DC) power supplies, ELVDD and ELVSS. If the difference between ELVDD and ELVSS is greater, higher power consumption and higher brightness may be achieved.